Danger within saftey
by pyro vampyre girl
Summary: Renesmee is grown up a bit but can she handle what is about to happen to her and her beloved Jacob? R
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfic. I composed it durring my Digital Communication Tools class, so it was rushed. It is only the prologue so to speak, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I sat in the clearing with Edward; his breathing is scarce just as mine. We are both vampires now and Renesmee is almost ten years old, she looks like she is sixteen and is defiantly smart enough to be. Her body finally stopped growing so fast, and we have her enrolled in Forks. Nobody suspects anything is different they just assume that Carlisle adopted another child so we don't say anything about it. She is happy and is aware that she cannot tell anyone how old she is. It is scary sometimes with boys going after her but there is not really anything we can do about it. Charlie scares them off anyway she has Jacob which we still have not figured out fully, but he takes good care of her.

"Edward, how is this going to go on? I mean the fact that Jacob has imprinted her, I know it has been a while but…" he put his fingers over my lips.

"I do not agree with it you know that, but there is nothing we can do. Jacob wants to be in your life and he picked that direction. We have to deal with it." He huffed. It had been so long and we have had this conversation many times but I never got over it. Something about it seemed wrong.

"Hey mom." She snuck up behind me.

"Hey hun how was school?"

"It was school, um do you mind if Jacob and I go visit his dad in La Push? We won't be long but I just wanted to check with you just to be sure." She was always careful to make sure she always had permission from Edward or I to do something, even if it was with Jacob.

"Well…" I looked to Edward for approval "that is fine say hi to Billy for me and send him our love."

"Thank you Bella." Jacob smiled and gave me a hug, then backed off when Edward started to get in his head… literally. Renesmee touched my arm and suddenly I got pictures of her and Jacob happy, hanging out like they should, being as normal as possible. I relaxed a bit Edward was seeing them too I realized.

"Thank you mom, I love you." She said before leaving Edward and I in the clearing again. Edward looked over at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"She's still so young and the things she shows us, of them together and happy." Before I knew it I was being silenced with his lips. Then he stopped just as instantaneously as he started. Looking at me with his golden eyes he held out his hand.

"Come with me." He said.


	2. Birthday

A/N: Most of this was composed in DCT again so yeah. I hope you like it.

* * *

_**Renesmee's P.O.V **_

Jacob and I were on our way to visit Billy, I love to visit him. Jacob on the other hand not so much. Billy still didn't agree with the fact that his son imprinted a vampire, which was the only thing that he and Dad had in common. Though the treaty had been reconstructed Jacob still felt that things were partly his fault.

"Jake, what are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner, and visit the pack. Is that cool with you?" he asked, I hesitated. "Yes, Edward knows that we are going to visit the pack."

"Oh okay does mom know?"

"Not tonight she doesn't; it's a surprise." He grinned.

"Mom's birthday?" It finally clicked in my head. I knew what we were doing now.

"This is what I had in mind okay? We go to Billy's he has been cooking all day, well not him but you know what I mean. After we go there we are going to head over to Sam's where the pack will be, everyone in your family is going to be there. Seth and his sister put up decorations, and everyone who drove is parking back behind the house where Bella cannot see when she arrives. Edward will get her here with some lame excuse. Everyone has presents, though they probably will not be wanted." He stopped to breath and smiled again. He really like planning these things with Alice's help of course.

"So is that it?" I snickered.

"I believe so, I might have forgotten to mention a few things but that will be okay." As he finished speaking we arrived at Billy's. When we got inside he was in the kitchen, preparing the last of the things for transport.

"Hello Renesmee." Billy said with his gruff voice. He turned around in his chair and smiled at me. "Jacob." He nodded toward his son. Jacob nodded back and got to work, loading things into the car.

"So how are you? I've heard you have been rather busy today."

"This is what Jacob talked me into doing, and here I am doing it. I hope Bella likes everything." He huffed a little but I knew that he did it because of mom. He hasn't ever told anyone this but he cares so much for my mom.

"Thank you Billy I know she will love it!" I gave him a hug and rushed to help Jacob.

"So everything is packet I think we should head over to Sam's now." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and we left after saying good bye to Billy.

When we got to Sam's everyone was already there. I mean everyone. Alice and Jasper were the first to attack me.

"Do you think she will like it? I mean I know she doesn't like the whole birthday thing and she doesn't exactly have birthdays anymore but we never get tired of it. I mean she is only ten in vampire years." Alice quizzed. I touched her arm and she smiled. It never got out being able to calm people with a touch.

"Hey thanks for letting us help Jacob." Jasper added.

"No problem." Everyone else said their hello's and gave their hugs then mom and dad arrived.


End file.
